


Waiting...

by Martianico



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Digital Art, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martianico/pseuds/Martianico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are trapped under a collapsed building, Barry's hurt and temporary left without his powers, Leonard try to keep him warm while they wait for the rescue crew to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/gifts).




End file.
